Ice
by InvisibleDaisyChain
Summary: This is an entry for Venetia Yewbeam's Charlie Bone Contest. Charlie gets a bit suspicious about Dagbert and Dorcas, and Manfred keeps not coming in but no one seems to know why. Plus, the cold around them doesn't seem... quite right...
1. Manfred Missing

**Hi, this story is for a Charlie Bone contest started by, the awesome, Venetia Yewbeam. No, not the real one. I got this idea when I was on Facebook and me and The Dancing Elephant Monkey were both in the same dilemma, we couldn't think of a FanFic to do. Then she said 'I've just finished my icy (meaning ICT) homework not that that will help', okay not exactly that but something like that. Then I thought, maybe it could help. Then I came up with this idea which involves ice (which is obvious if you have read the title). So this is my story inspired by homework...?**

It was an icy cold day, which made perfect sense as it was winter. But today Charlie Bone thought the cold was... different. He couldn't explain it but the cold didn't seem like normal cold. Maybe it was something to do with Tancred. A bright flash of colours swooped towards him like a rainbow. Yes, you guessed it, the rainbow was Olivia Vertigo. Olivia was known for wearing rediculously over-the-top clothes and dying her hair colours that no one else would dream of trying, and this is just what she looked like at school! But this time Olivia had gone to the _extreme. _Any normal person's extreme would be what Olivia looked like normally, but this was Olivia extreme.

Her hair was stripey, not like normal streaks but rainbow coloured stripes. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, you name it! Every imaginable colour was a stripe on Olivia's hair. She wore the usual school uniform, purple cape, white shirt tucked into her black skirt and purple tie. Olivia's skirt was shorter than normal today, this was because of her outragously long, rainbow striped socks. If you think this was far enough, then you don't know Olivia. Her shoes were shiny black with rainbow striped high-heels. Not normal high-heels, Charlie guessed they were _at least _20 centimetres high! She strutted towards Charlie like she was in a fashion show.

"Hey Charlie", she said, swinging her hair over her shoulder.

"Olivia... what will Manfred say?", Charlie was almost speechless at Olivia's appearance.

"Manfred will say nothing because Manfred is not here", Olivia walked away leaving Charlie gaping at nothing.

Emma came running up to Charlie.

"Have you seen Olivia?", she asked.

"Have I...", Charlie snapped out of it, "Er, yes. Just gone through the doors, you can't miss her!"

"Oh no, what is she wearing now?", Emma sighed and shook her head.

"She looks like a rainbow, that's the best way to describe her", said Charlie.

"I'd better catch up to her before someone catches her!", Emma ran into Bloor's Academy.

"Wait!", Charlie ran after her, "Have you noticed something about the cold?"

"Yes, I guessed it was Tancred. I'll ask him", Emma looked at the sky when she said the kast part which Charlie didn't quite understand.

Olivia was right, Manfred wasn't in today. It must have been a pretty good reason, Manfred would take any chance he got to terrorise people he didn't like. School was a good excuse as he was a teaching assistant. So Asa Pike was put in charge of the King's Room for homework because he was a prefect (prefect, definitely _not _perfect).

"Start your homework", Asa ordered.

"Asa...", said Charlie.

"What, Bone?"

"Where's Manfred?"

"Why should you care?", blurted out Dorcas.

"I don't, I was just wondering", Charlie wasn't scared of Dorcas, she was about the same age as him and she couldn't turn into a beast at night.

"You wonder too much", said Dagbert.

Charlie turned back to Asa, expecting an answer.

"Well, he asked you a question didn't he?", said Tancred.

"Get on with your work Torsson! I don't know where Manfred is", Asa said before getting back to his own work.

Charlie couldn't decide whether to trust Asa or not. If anyone knew where Manfred was it would be Asa. They were, sort of, friends. Then Charlie saw Tancred on his way to his dormitary which reminded him about the cold.

"Tancred!", he called.

"Yes?"

"Have you been doing things with the weather lately?"

"No, not unless I did it in my sleep. Why?"

"The cold seemed... sort of strange. I thought you might have attempted snow again"

"No. I don't know what it could be. You'd better get to your dorm before matron comes on her daily hunt for children out of bed!"

"Okay, bye Tanc!"

For some reason, which no one could understand but herself, Olivia decided that what she was wearing yesterday was not enough. Enough for what? I don't know but Olivia was eager to achieve it. Her eye-lashes were so long and thick that Emma couldn't understand how on earth she was able to see. Her lips were bright red, her skirt was, well, barely a skirt at all. Olivia's platformed shoes were so high that she was as tall as some of the sixth formers, being only a second former herself. Now back to her rainbow coloured hair, it was tied up in a ponytail above her head, showering over her and bouncing up and down when she moved.

"Olivia, how can you dress like that?", asked Emma, who looked a bit under-dressed walking next to her best friend.

"I thought I'd make the most of it as Manfred's not being here", Olivia glanced at a window to admire her reflection.

"But you look like an actress that's about to perform a pantomime!"

"Thank you"

"Livvy! You're at school, not at a theatre"

"Why do you think I'm in the drama department?"

"Save your make-up for big performances, not for school"

Olivia walked off to find someone who would appreciate her long hours of work doing her make-up, hair and clothes.

Charlie had always felt like he was being watched by Dagbert but now it had gotten even worse. He had a bit of a suspision over Dorcas Loom too. They always stopped their conversations and turned to stare when someone walked passed. Idith and Inez seemed more alert than usual as well, they didn't just stare in silence, their heads made sharp movements to watch every person. Not to mention Joshua Tilpin with his hair covered in pencil sharpenings and leaves that littering his clothes. Every time someone looked at him, he would take a leaf or piece of litter off of his clothes. This was either self-conciousness or just generally being more alert about people staring.

Billy Raven ran up to Charlie after the morning assembly.

"Charlie! I found something!", he whispered ergently.

"What?"

"Ice"


	2. Dates and deverstation

"Ice?", asked Charlie.

"Yes, ice. A trail of it. By Manfred's bedroom", replied Billy.

"Manfred's bedroom? You know where it is?"

"Well it said 'KEEP OUT!' on the door and I recognised it as Manfred's handwriting so I guessed it was his room"

"Ah, that makes sense. Can you show me it?"

"Manfred's bedroom?"

"No Billy! The ice!"

"Oh! If you get a detention this weekend I will"

Charlie sighed. He didn't want to spend another day at Bloor's Academy but he had no other choice if he wanted to see the mysterious trail of ice, "I guess I will"

At lunchtime, Charlie told Fidelio and Gabriel about the ice.

"Ice? Maybe Manfred left a window open in his bedroom", suggested Fidelio.

"Or maybe someone else did. Maybe that's the reason why Manfred isn't in", said Gabriel.

"I'll have to see the ice before I can come up with anything. There might be something special about it that Billy missed", said Charlie.

"D'you want me to see it too, just in case?", asked Gabriel.

"We'll need all the help we can get if we want to figure it all out soon. But not too many, they might get suspicious-"

"Speaking of suspicious", Fidelio interupted, "Dorcas and Dagbert look like they're up to something"

"I thought the same thing. Nothing seems to make sense. I can't put it all together", Charlie focused hard on all the strange occurances but they didn't seem to fit together. There must be a missing piece in the puzzle, or a few for that matter.

_Ice. Ice. Ice._Charlie thought, _Who could it be connected to?_ No one in the school could make ice. Or was there? _That girl, that girl who left. What was her name? Cindy? No. Bindi? Yes, that was it, Bindi. I never found out what her endowment was. Maybe it has something to do with her. But she left. _Charlie couldn't work it out. Niether could Gabriel who was thinking similar thoughts.

_Tancred. Tancred made snow once didn't he? Ice could be connected. Maybe he's hiding something from us. He must be, I mean, who else could it be?_

"Who's out of bed then?", yelled matron when she heard footsteps in the hall.

"M-me matron", replied a startled Dorcas Loom.

"And me", admitted Dagbert Endless.

"Well what are you doing out of bed?", matron demanded.

"We were just... looking for some things", said Dagbert.

"What kind of things?"

Silence.

"Looking for a detention maybe? That's what you two are getting! Now get to bed!"

"Yes matron", said Dorcas and Dagbert, who were not as disappointed at spending another day at school as they should have been.

Dorcas walked back to her dormitary. She walked passed an empty bed. Emma Tolly's bed.

"Where's Emma?", asked another girl.

"Must be in the toilet", said Dorcas.

"You sure?"

"Either that or gone for a midnight fly. She'll get it in the morning if she is. You'd better get to sleep before matron catches you like she just did me"

"What were you doing?"

"Can you keep a secret?", she said in a hushed voice, checking no one else was listening.

"'Course"

"Me and Dagbert, we're dating"

Tancred Torsson had a girlfriend. Her name was Tracey Morsell, also known as Tasty Morsell. Tracey had imaculate blonde hair and could win a beauty contest any day, even with Olivia Vertigo. She was not endowed, though. Tancred knew that Emma liked him but she liked him more than he thought. When Tancred and Tracey started dating, Emma felt like the lonliest person in the world. She loved Tancred. But he never knew. He never knew that he returned those feelings, not until now. The news was out, Emma Tolly the bird girl was gone.

"Have you heard?", Lysander asked Tancred.

"Heard what?"

"Emma's gone missing. Like Manfred"

"Emma's gone!", Tancred was absolutely deverstated.

"What's that?", asked Olivia.

"Haven't you heard? Emma, she's gone", said Lysander.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Well I don't know do I"

"Poor, poor Emma", Tancred sat down in his seat in the King's room.

"She could be somewhere nice. Maybe she went to a magical bird world where Manfred was waiting for her to join him", said Olivia.

"Olivia, I highly doubt that", said Lysander.

"Hey, wanna get detention with me so we can go find the ice?", asked Charlie as he entered the room.

"No Charlie, not now. Can't you see I'm... I mean Emma", Tancred couldn't get the words out.

"He means Emma's gone", said Olivia, "And Mr Torsson here is in such a state that he can't find a sensible way to find her!"

"Yeah, what she said. Wait... what?", said Tancred.

"Emma too? This is just getting weirder and weirder. Olivia why are you in here?", said Charlie.

"Oops! I'd better go to my class now!", she said.

Charlie heard Asa approching the door.

"I think it was all stupid Asa's fault", he said in a loud voice.

"Detention Bone!", yelled Asa, "Don't talk about staff like that!"

"Sorry Asa", Charlie sat in his seat, "I didn't know prefects counted as staff"

"Are you looking for another day at school?"

"No, Asa. I'm looking for my pencil", Charlie couldn't help himself, he was on a roll.

"I'm warning you!"

"Alright, alright"

Homework was different that evening. There was an eerie sort of silence, like there wasn't one every time. But it was different. _Different, _Charlie thought, _Why is everything different? Nothing seems to be the same these days. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if a giant chocolate bar walked in and started disco dancing on the tables. Seriously, it wouldn't surprise me. Well, mainly because it would most likely be one of Livvy's illusions but hey. Dagbert and Dorcas sure seem suspicious, those twins too. Plus that annoying little magnetic boy, Joshua. But mostly Dorc and Dagbert. _Charlie felt as if he was being watched. Watched by those endowed kids. Something wasn't right. Not right at all.


	3. There's something behind you

After homework, Charlie went to bed. The moon was bright that night and little shadows crawled across his wall.

"Naren", he mouthed to himself.

"Hi Charlie", the shadows were clear and fast tonight, due to the bright moon.

"Hi", he whispered back, then he explained to her, or rather the wall, how he was going to find the ice with Billy on Saturday.

"Won't it have melted?", the shadows wrote.

Charlie never thought about that. If it's ice, it would have already melted by now.

"I guess it would. I'll try to find it sooner"

"Why not now? No one will catch you at night"

"Matron will. But it's worth a try. I'll wake Billy, Gabriel and Fidelio"

"Goodnight Charlie"

"'Night Naren"

Charlie woke up Gabriel, Fidelio and Billy. They tip-toed through Bloor's Academy, Billy leading.

"This place is spooky at night", Billy shivered.

"Why do we have to find the ice again?", asked Fidelio.

"For Emma", said Charlie.

"And Manfred", added Gabriel.

"No, not really. I don't want to save Manfred", said Charlie.

"Niether do I. But we can't just leave him trapped for the rest of his life"

"We could"

"Charlie, you're not that mean"

"I'm just saying we could"

"But we won't. End of"

"Why can't we?", asked Billy.

"I said end of", said Gabriel.

"But why?"

"Billy!", they all shouted.

"Here it is", Billy whispered, shining the torch on Manfred's bedroom door.

"Come on then, where's the ice?", Fidelio asked impatiently.

"There", Billy shone the torch on the ground where a trail of small crystals of ice led into the room.

Gabriel bent down and picked up a piece of ice.

"This isn't ice", he said.

"Of course it is", said Billy, "It's all wet and shiny and clear"

"Billy, it isn't cold", said Charlie, picking up a piece.

"Really?", he picked up a bit of ice, so did Fidelio.

"Oh yes, you're right", said Fidelio.

"What could it be Gabriel?", asked Charlie, as Gabriel was the oldest, "Gabe?"

"He's gone Charlie!", gasped Fidelio and Billy together.

Billy rapidly swung the torch all around them, around the corners, down the corridors, everywhere. But Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

"But that's impossible", said Charlie, "He just disappeared. Just like that. Without a sound"

"Charlie, nothing's impossible in Bloor's Academy", said Fidelio.

They crept down the corridor, still searching for Gabriel.

"Did you hear that?", asked Billy.

"Hear what?", asked Fidelio and Charlie.

"Footsteps. Behind us"

The boys immediately swung round to see who was there. No one.

"Billy, there isn't anything there", sighed Fidelio.

"I've learnt to recognise every single animal noise there is. I've learnt what every single animal noise means. You need good, sensitive ears for that. I don't think I was imagining it", replied Billy.

"Someone's playing tricks on us. And it's not funny", Charlie said.

The next day, Charlie, Fidelio and Billy told their friends about Gabriel and the weird ice-like stuff.

"Not Gabriel too!", exclaimed Lysander, "It could be any one of us. They're hunting us down one by one"

"No, we have to find Emma!", Tancred announced, standing up.

Everyone's eyes slowly moved towards him.

"And Gabriel and, if he's lucky, Manfred", he shrank back down into his seat.

"They're all endowed", Olivia said thoughtfully, "Manfred, Emma, Gabriel. They're the targets"

"Why is that important?", asked Billy.

"Because that means I'm not a target"

"But you're endow...", Olivia slapped her hand around his mouth.

"Do you want the whole world to know?", she whispered fiercely.

Billy shook his head.

"Good", she took her hand off his mouth.

"Ouch!", he mouthed to Charlie who rolled his eyes.

"That's Olivia for you", Charlie accidently said out loud.

She shot him a fierce look... He lifted his hands in surrender... Olivia raised an eyebrow... Charlie put his hands down... Olivia walked out of the room.

"Whoops", Charlie said to himself.

Someone found that conversation very interesting. Not just because it was entertaining and amusing to watch, but because it gave them their next target...


	4. A secret passage

**This first bit hasn't really got much to do with the story but I just wanted to add it in. I think I forgot the disclaimer so: I don't own anything about this story apart from the storyline if that makes sense.**

Paton Yewbeam paced back and forth in his paper-covered room. He was researching things about the history of his family, as usual, but he had suddenly come to an end in the book he was researching in. It was an old book so the papers had gone all brown but the last few pages had been ripped out. It looked like someone had ripped them out on purpose to stop him finding something out. _Maybe I'll go to Ingledew's _he thought, as it was his answer to every dilemma, not only because of the books but because of the bookshop owner.

Paton left the house but didn't bother saying goodbye because Maisie and his oldest sister were having another arguement. He put on his dark glasses and avoided any accidents.

"Good morning Julia", he said as he walked through the door.

"Paton, it's been the afternoon for 3 hours", was Julia's reply.

"Oh, of course. I just came to look at some books"

"Which one would be expected to do at a bookshop"

"Yes, I haven't been able to concentrate properly recently"

"Oh I can see that"

"The book I was researching in had some pages ripped out so I came here to see if there were any books where I could find that missing information in. You don't seem in a good mood today"

"That would be because I'm not"

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just a lot of work to do, don't worry about it"

"If you say so", Paton sighed and searched for books.

After an hour of searching, Paton ended up going to the Pet's Cafe with Julia to get something to eat. They look Emma's duck Nancy but they got let off for not having a pet each as they were friends with the Onimouses. The Onimouse's niece, Una, was staying with them because she had some days off school. She served them the food and then went back to the kitchen with her auntie and uncle.

"How are our customers?", asked Mr Onimous.

"Fine", Una said.

"You don't talk much do you, dear", said Mrs Onimous.

"I do. I just don't feel like talking", she sat down and took a biscuit from the table.

"Why's that?", asked Mrs Onimous.

"I miss the Flames. Where are they?"

As if to answer her, Aeries leaped through the window followed by Leo and Sagittarious. Aeries miaowed to Mr Onimous and was joined by Sagittarious. Leo, however, was being squeezed by Una which he was not enjoying.

"Charlie Bone's in trouble again. I think that's what they're trying to say", said Mr Onimous.

"Ah, Charlie. Always getting himself into problems. It's those Bloors I bet", said his wife.

"No, no. They say it isn't the Bloors this time. In fact, I think Manfred's the one in trouble", replied Mr Onimous.

"Can I help?, asked Una, finally freeing the orange cat.

"You're not old enough yet I'm afraid. It's very dangerous for little girls", sighed Mrs Onimous.

_Not old enough? Little girl? I'll show them _Una thought.

Back at Bloor's Academy, Charlie and Billy had decided to go investigating the ice again. They thought that with Fidelio they might attract to much attention and someone would be taken again like when it happened with Gabriel. At midnight, Charlie woke Billy and they went back to Manfred's bedroom.

"Why don't we look inside?", asked Billy.

"No thanks, I'd hate to think what he's got in there. But I guess we might find more clues if we go inside", said Charlie, turning the handle, "It's locked"

Billy tried to open it. It was definitely locked.

They started to walk back to their dormitary. Then there was a strange noise.

"What was that?", asked Billy.

"I just walked over something. But it felt just like normal floor", Charlie bent down and knocked on the floor with his knuckle, "It's hollow down there. I think it's like a trap door or something"

Billy shone the torch down. There was a wooden trap door with a small handle. Next to it was a square of carpet which was obviously put over it in the daytime so no one could see it. Charlie opened the trap door and went down the steps, Billy went in after.

"It's a secret passage", Charlie whispered.

"Maybe that's how...", Billy was suddenly cut off; so was the light.

"Billy? Billy?", Billy was gone.

**Who keeps taking people? Any guesses? I want to see how obvious it is ;)**


	5. Squirrel!

"Hey Charlie", said Fidelio in the neverending canteen line.

"Fido!", Charlie was relieved when he remembered he still had one lunch buddy left.

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"'Cause it's a cool name; it has to be cool, Olivia made it up"

"Yeah... anyway, I got detention so I can join you tomorrow if you're still working out that ice mystery"

"Oh yes. Billy's gone!", Charlie suddenly shouted, more people than just Fidelio heard this.

Things like:  
>"Billy Raven? That albino kid?"<p>

"Who's Billy?", and

"Is he that boy that talks to animals?"

could be heard coming from the blue canteen.

"Oops", said Charlie.

"What? Billy too? This is getting serious Charlie"

"I've never heard you this worried about something before Fido"

"Nothing's ever made me this worried before!"

"What, so you weren't worried when I was being attacked by Asa, there was a boy from 100 years ago in our school, Belle Donner... well there's nothing not to be worried about when she's around, when... when... when you met me!"

"Of course I was worried Charlie, but with so many endowed down what are we going to do if something happens?"

"Yeah... that's a point..."

"Want my meat Charlie?"

"You really confuse me sometimes. One minute you're panicking about endowed people missing the next you're worried about your meat"

"This is not the best conversation we've ever had. Probably the weirdest"

"What sort of person thinks that?"

"A normal person, Charlie, a normal person"

At second break, Charlie and Fidelio went out to the gardens. They sat on the grass in an awkward silence until the rainbow-coloured Olivia came bounding up to them.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!", squealed Olivia.

"What is it?", asked Charlie.

"Dagbert and Dorcas!"

"You mean as in DagbertxDorcas?", asked Fidelio.

"Yes!", Olivia squealed.

"Erm, that's not really helpful right at this moment", said Charlie.

"Oh,well, I'm sorry but I just thought you'd like to know. But fine, okay, we'll just walk away and leave you to talk about football or whatever it is boys talk about", Olivia said sarcastically.

"But", Fidelio said before Olivia could walk away, "You know what would be helpful right now"

"And what's that?"

"If you could get a detention"

"Really?", Olivia brightened up, "Weedon's over there. This should be pretty easy"

Olivia casually walked over to Mr Weedon, who was trimming a bush with extreme care, whistling. They took no notice of each other, well Olivia didn't appear to, until Olivia's eyes suddenly looked in the direction of the bush.

"Squirrel!", Olivia screamed, leaping onto the bush and catching an imaginary squirrel.

"Do you know how long in took me to make the bush look like that?", Mr Weedon yelled.

"No"

"A long time! Detention!"

Olivia skipped away feeling very pleased with herself.

"What was all that about?", asked Fidelio, "All I saw was you leaping into a bush and then skipping away"

"I very carefully ruined that bush"

"Get detention?", asked Charlie.

"Yep!"

"Good. Did you hear about Billy?", asked Fidelio.

"No, what happened? Has he gone missing too?"

"Yeah. There's only four of us left now. Me, you, Charlie, Lysander and Tancred"

"That's five"

"Still not many"


	6. Trapped!

**Any idea who did it yet? If you haven't now, you will by the end of the chapter! No, don't scroll down to the bottom of the page!**

Finally, it was Saturday. This was usually the day when they all went home, well for Olivia it hardly ever was, but today was the day when they were going to do some real exploring. Lysander and Tancred had gotten detention at last minute on Friday so there was now five of them: Charlie, Fidelio, Olivia, Lysander and Tancred.

"Right, let's list the clues we have found so far", said Tancred.

"It's just like a murder mystery!", Olivia said excitedly as she took a pink notepad and matching sparkly pen out of her pocket.

"There's the ice stuff", said Charlie, "And that trapdoor. That's about it"

"Don't forget Dorcas and Dagbert!", pointed out Olivia.

"Livvy, that has nothing to do with it!", said Charlie, Fidelio, Tancred and Lysander all at the same time.

"It might do! I'm putting it down anyway, you never know what might be a clue"

"Now we need a suspect list", said Lysander.

"The automatic suspects are Dagbert, Dorcas, Joshua, Inez and Idith", said Fidelio.

"What about Dr Bloor and old Mr Ezekiel? They always have something to do with it", said Tancred.

"Don't forget Weedon. Don't you think it was suspicious how he was just casually trimming that bush?", asked Olivia.

"No, not really Liv", said Charlie.

"Well I'm putting it down! Why does no one agree with my ideas? Is it because I'm a girl?", Olivia yelled.

Silence. Shifting eyes. More silence. All stare at Olivia. More silence. The sound of a pen writing on paper. Fidelio brushed some pink glitter off his sleeve. Even more silence.

"Awkward silence...", Fidelio whispered.

Olivia giggled, followed by (no not more silence) more laughter from the others. The laughter grew into a hurracane of sound, mostly due to Tancred. A door swung open and Mrs "Fairy" Tilpin stormed out.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to do some work! This is detention it's not supposed to be fun!", she screeched.

She growled then slammed the door, causing a portrait to fall down.

"Suspect", they all said.

Now it was time to explore. Olivia seemed to know the place like it was a second home. She practically gave them a tour, pointing to each teachers' classroom and even some of the Bloors' private rooms.

"I snuck into that room once", said Olivia pointing to one of the Bloors' rooms.

"What's it like?", asked Fidelio.

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

"There it is, Manfred's bedroom", said Charlie.

"I've seen that before. I never went in though, for several reasons which I won't tell you because you will have nightmares for the rest of your life about Manfred", said Olivia.

"Like we don't already?", laughed Lysander.

"Yeah, the ones that I have are much worse", Olivia shivered.

"Olivia, I hate to think what goes on in your mind sometimes", said Tancred.

The ice was still there, but this was fresh ice. It had obviously been put there recently. Olivia tried to open the door; still locked.

"I might be able to pick the lock", she said.

"Where did you learn how to do that?", asked Charlie.

"The Trickster Show on Supergirl channel. You guys should watch it"

"Yeah, no thanks", they all said, shaking their hands and heads.

Olivia shrugged, "Anyone got a knife?"

"No funnily enough I don't bring a knife to school", said Fidelio.

Lysander searched in his bag and brought out a metal nail file. Everyone stared at him.

"It's my sister's okay?", he said giving it to Olivia.

"I guess it'll have to do", she sighed.

Olivia took a key which was attatched to a necklace around her neck. She started to move the two objects around in the lock. After five minutes, Fidelio said,

"Olivia, you've been trying for five minutes. You're never gonna do it"

"Can you do any better?", Olivia sighed.

"Yes"

"Be my guest", Olivia handed Fidelio the key and nail file and folded her arms.

Within a few seconds, Fidelio had unlocked the door. But he did not get the reaction he was expecting. They all stared at him.

"You watch the Supergirl channel?", said Tancred.

"Mimi watches it all the time!"

"And you sit down and watch it with her?", Olivia put her hands on her hips.

"... yeah...", Fidelio turned his gaze towards his feet.

"Cool", Olivia patted him on the back.

Olivia, who was the only one not trying to work out what just happened, opened the door.

"Well, are you coming in or what?", she said tapping her foot impatiently.

They all nodded and walked through the doorway, the door slammed behind them. There was no light on.

"It's kinda dark", said Lysander.

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious", Olivia mocked, "Any idea how to make it light?"

"Turn on a light?", said Charlie.

"Well done, go get your medal!", Olivia turned on the light, "Wow, _magic_"

Sitting right in front of them was Manfred, Emma, Gabriel and Billy! Except they were unable to move. They were in some kind of ice cube, but only up to their necks. School ties were tied around their mouths.

"Emma!", exclaimed Tancred running towards her.

He took the tie off her mouth, Fidelio took off Gabriel's and Charlie took off Billy's.

"Tancred!", Emma smiled.

"How did you get in?", asked Gabriel.

Fidelio glanced at Olivia, "Olivia picked the lock"

Olivia smiled at him and then said, "Actually, it was Fidelio who really did it"

"Mm mm mm mm!", Manfred mmed.

"What was that?", asked Olivia.

"Mm mm mm mm!", Manfred mmed louder.

"Yeah, you've got something right there. Right under your moustache", Olivia was clearly enjoying this.

"Fine I'll do it", sighed Lysander taking the tie off Manfred's mouth.

"Took you long enough!", he moaned.

"So who did it?", asked Tancred.

"Dagbert and Dorcas", the iced people said.

"Ha!", Olivia pointed at Charlie, Fidelio, Lysander and Tancred, "I told you! I told you! Didn't I tell you? Yes! Ha!"

The boys were silent.

Then they heard mumbling outside of the door.

"Er, who's there?", asked Charlie.

There was more mumbling and whispering then a voice said, "That was smart of you wasn't it. Went in there to save your friends but you shut the door behind you!"

Tancred ran to the door and rattled the handle, a gust of wind blowing his friends' hair.

"Oops, it's locked", said another voice before giggling.

"It's Dagbert and Dorcas!", gasped Olivia.

"They've trapped us all!", gasped Fidelio.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What are they gonna do now? Every one of them is trapped! No one to save them... well there is but no one knows that they're trapped so they're kinda stuck... cliffhanger...**

**Please review! ;D**


	7. Una and Naren

**All has been revealed, we know who kidnapped all the endowed, we know where they kept them and how they got them there. But, now everyone else is trapped with no one left to save them. What happens now? Does it all end for Charlie Bone and his friends? Oh yeah, and Manfred.**

_Reminder of what just happened:_

_"It's Dagbert and Dorcas!", gasped Olivia._

_"They locked us in!", gasped Fidelio._

"Yeah, like, I hadn't noticed"

"So what do we do now? Scream for help?", asked Charlie.

"No one is going to hear us", said Manfred.

"Your dad could hear us", said Lysander.

"My dad is not going to want to help you lot is he?"

"You scream for help then", said Olivia.

"I am _not _screaming for my dad to help me!"

"Aw! C'mon Manfred!", they all said.

"Not a chance!"

"You're just doing this to annoy us aren't you?", said Tancred.

"No, I am doing this because I am not a baby! We can sort this out ourselves"

"Yeah, but, like, you're in a huge block of ice, dude", said Olivia.

"Actually", Emma said shyly, "This isn't ice. Not real ice anyway. Dagbert made a cube of water around us, then Dorcas got these blue beetles to freeze the water. But it didn't freeze it by making it cold, it just stopped it from moving. It's like ice, just not cold"

"How do we get out though? Break the door down?", said Gabriel.

"You are not breaking my bedroom door down!", Manfred yelled.

"That's what I thought. The windows are locked and even if we could get out the window we'd just have to jump out onto the playground"

"And go splat", added Olivia.

While they were debating this dilemma, Una Onimous was on a bus. By herself. She somehow managed to steal Mr Onimous's money from the Pet's Cafe till, sneak out of the cafe when no one was looking, buy a bus ticket without the bus driver caring that she was only five years old and told him she wanted to go to Bloor's Academy. Mr and Mrs Onimous were looking for her everywhere, but the Flames knew exactly where she was. Una was going to use her endowment today. She was sick and tired of hiding it away and told that it wasn't fully developed. She didn't like not being included in all the things the other endowed were involved in. But most of all, some kids she knew were trapped. She didn't know that they were actually trapped yet but she knew they were in trouble from what the Flames said to Mr Onimous.

When Una Onimous arrived at Bloor's Academy it was midday. She cautiously walked across the grey playground to an even more grey school. The doors were always locked, at school time, breaktime, nighttime and even the weekends. Una would have to sneak in when someone came in or out, without being spotted. She might have to wait a very long time for that; there had to be a quicker way.

"The Flames", she whispered.

The Flames had followed her to make sure she was alright.

"Aeries", she said as a copper-red cat came pounding towards her, "Can you climb through an open window and open the door for me?"

Una would never had said this to any other cat, but these were not, strictly speaking, cats. They were leopards, the Red King's leopards.

Aeries, along with Leo and Sagittarious, leaped through a window and opened the door for Una.

"Thank you so much. I knew you'd help me. Do you know where the children are?", Una asked as she walked through the doors and closed them behind her.

But Aeries didn't want to show her. The three bright-coloured cats leaped out of the same window they came through and made their way back to the Pet's Cafe, or wherever the Flames go on their weekends. Una guessed they wanted her to find them herself. But how? This academy was huge, it would take her too long, alone. She needed someone else to help her, someone older but yet young enough to understand that it was something she needed to do. The Onimouses would tell her she was too young, so would any other adult. She knew there was a boy called Benjamin that lived near Charlie Bone, but he never went anywhere without his dog and a huge yellow dog like Runner Bean would attract too much attention. Hadn't her aunt and uncle spoken about a man called Bartholomew Bloor before? He had an adopted daughter who was endowed. Maybe she could help. But Una would need the Flames to take her there. They must be somewhere too far away now.

Una sat in the blue cloakroom thinking over what to do. This was nowhere near as easy as she thought it would be. There must be someone around who could help her. She decided to go outside again and find someone to help her find the girl. Una had just stepped outside when a knight stood in front of her. He had red feathers floated on the top of his gleaming armour and was standing next to a beautiful white horse.

"Who are you?", Una asked.

The knight didn't speak, it just got on the horse and told Una to follow him. He lifted her up onto the front of the white horse and galloped away.

The Red Knight seemed to know exactly where she wanted to go. She soon found that she was out of the town and opposite a very old looking bridge. It didn't look stable enough to carry a horse, a man and a girl. But somehow it did. They were soon standing outside a small, lonely house. Una knocked on the door, the knight and the horse galloped away into the distance. A large man opened the door and said,

"Who are you?"

"Una Onimous. Are you Bartholo... Barth... olomeoow..."

The man chuckled then said, "Yes, I am Bartholomew"

"Then I would like to see your daughter please"

"Naren?"

"If that's your daughter"

"Yes, I'll just get her", Bartholomew called for Naren.

A Chinese girl with shiny, black hair and a yellow sunflower dress came to the door.

"Hello", she said.

"Hi, I'm Una. I need you to help me"

"Me? Why me?", Naren closed the door and started walking with Una to Bloor's Academy.

"Because no one else would understand", Una started to explain to Naren how she was always left out of the action and she wanted to save some people at Bloor's Academy.

"I'll try", said Naren.

They met the white horse again who they rode on to get to the academy. The doors were already open for some reason. _Must have been that knight_ thought Una. They were immediately met by five children.

"What do you want?", asked a boy who smelt of old fish.

"I am... a... friend of Manfred Bloor and I would like to see him", Naren had to choose her words carefully as to not give her family's secret away.

The boy nudged a girl with very curly hair and winked, "Sure, we'll show you to his bedroom"

Dagbert was actually thinking of trapping the two girls as well, which Naren was well aware of, Una: not so much but she thought they were up to something.

They finally came to a room with a trail of ice outside of it.

"The ice!", Naren gasped.

"What was that?", asked a girl who was a twin of the girl standing next to her.

"Oh... er... I said... nice... yes, nice bedroom. Yes that's what I said, nice bedroom he's got", Naren stammered.

"Right", said the fishy boy, turning the key in the lock, "Well, in you go then. Hey, where did that other girl go?"

"Other girl?", Naren said casually, "What other girl? I didn't see any other girl"

"But... you... she... she was there... just... now... what?", the boy looked around to see if anyone else had seen another girl.

"A small girl. With brown hair. She was with you a second ago", said another boy who was covered in litter.

"I'm telling you, there was no other girl. Just me. You must be seeing things"

Joshua suddenly stepped backwards, as though he had been pushed by an invisible person. But his stick-like legs failed to keep their balance and he fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall.

"It's a ghost!", screamed the girl with the curly hair before fainting.

"Dorcas!", exclaimed the fish boy.

While they were being attacked by the invisible Una, Naren quietly made her way into Manfred's bedroom.

"Naren!", exclaimed Charlie.

"Who?", asked Manfred.

"I mean... Na... tasha... Natasha... my friend... from... my old school"

"Then why did you say Naren?"

"Because... I was thinking about... my Chinese words... for my exam... next... er... soon... ish"

"Stop chatting! We need to get you out of there! The ones that aren't in the ice can go help Una beat up some bad kids. I'll get the rest of you free", said Naren.

"Yay! Beating up bad kids is fun!", said Olivia as she rushed for the door.

Suddenly, the Flames leaped through the window. Manfred screamed.

"They're not going to kill you", said Gabriel.

"Oh yes they will! They hate me!"

"They won't kill you, they just won't let you out", Naren gave him a bright smile.

While Manfred was screaming and protesting and arguing, the Flames melted the ice which Emma, Gabriel and Billy were in.

"Bye neph... I mean Manfred", said Naren, closing the door behind her and rubbing invisible dust off her hands.

Dagbert, Dorcas, Inez, Idith and Joshua were tied up on the floor. (Here comes the Scooby-Doo moment ;D)

"So why did they do it?", asked Naren.

"We wanted to take over. The Bloor's always did everything. They think they're in charge of everything. We got fed up", started Dorcas.

"So we turned Manfred into ice so he couldn't stop us. Then we got the other endowed children to get them out of our way", said Inez and Idith.

"We could have taken over the world", said Dagbert, "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you medalling kids!"

Dorcas elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!", he cried.

"Whatever happened to Asa?", asked Emma.

"We locked him away in a different room. We were going to use him, a were-beast could be very useful in taking over the world", said Joshua.

"Oh"

Charlie, Olivia, Fidelio, Emma, Lysander, Tancred, Gabriel, Billy, Una and Naren all walked away.

"So you're just gonna leave us here?", shouted Dorcas.

"Yep!", said Olivia.

Dorcas, Dagbert, Inez, Idith, Joshua, Manfred and Asa all shouted at them. But they all just laughed.

"Don't say it! Don't say it!", begged Olivia.

Fidelio laughed and said, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

**The end! That was the weirdest ending ever but anyway, please review!**


End file.
